


And They Were Roommates

by rvclary



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Brooke thinks she's straight lol, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Lesbian AU, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvclary/pseuds/rvclary
Summary: 'Straight guy thinks he is homophobic because he doesn't like his roommate kissing guys but it turns out he is in love with him' AU but make it lesbian!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Minor Kameron Michaels/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	And They Were Roommates

Vanessa was one of the coolest people Brooke had met. She was great at most things she did, was kind and intelligent and always did her part of the chores at home. When they had become roommates and she had come out, Brooke hadn’t thought much about it.

_ “Hey uhm, I don’t want to make this awkward between us since we’re gonna be living together but I’m gay,” Vanessa told her the day they both moved in. _

_ “Ok.” _

_ “That’s not a problem with you?” _

_ “Nope.” Brooke continued to place her belongings around the room. “I mean’ I’m not gay or bi… I just don’t have a problem with that or anything… I don’t care about your bedtime activities.” _

_ “Alright,” Vanessa laughed at her reaction. “I just wanted to let you know.” _

Vanessa was still the coolest girl after one year of being roommates and Brooke didn’t understand what was happening to her. She never knew this part of her existed and she really didn’t want to believe she was this type of person. Could she be? Could she really be homophobic?

_ Brooke spent the whole morning and afternoon out. She had gone to her morning classes and left to have lunch with Nina which had prolonged into an afternoon hangout. She got home late at night and her stomach dropped at the sound of unfamiliar laughter coming from the kitchen. _

_ “Brooke, hey! This is Kameron, we’re having dinner. Are you served?” both girls smiled quietly at her and all she wanted to do was run away. _

_ “No, thank you. I already ate. I… I have to go.” And left to her bedroom. _

She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. The thoughts got worse once she saw Vanessa kissing Kameron for the first time. It was such an innocent kiss but it still felt wrong. She thought about this a lot and felt so bad about herself.

She never thought she could be homophobic. Sure she had grown up with a religious family but she was friends with some gay friends in high school and they were pretty close friends with her, especially Nina and Detox. But like many people had said, having gay friends had nothing to do with her being homophobic or not. It should never be an excuse. And she refused to use this as an excuse for her thoughts.

_ Vanessa and Kameron were home once again, sitting on the couch and even though they seemed like they were just hanging out, Brooke's chest was still heavy. _

_ “Brookie! You’re home! We’re watching that movie you showed me the other day! Wanna join?” she seemed genuinely happy which made her feel worse about her next action. _

_ “No, I don’t. I would actually enjoy if Kameron left my house for once so I can walk carefree in MY house!” She was almost surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth. Just as surprised as the smaller girl. _

_ “You can’t be serious. This is my house too!” _

_ “It’s ok, I can leave. Don’t forget what I said V.” she said reaching out to put her things in her bag and left. _

_ Brooke waited until the door was closed to look at Vanessa. She could feel the tension in the air. _

_ “You’re a fucking asshole, Brooke Lynn.” _

_ She stopped for a moment to recollect her thoughts and to breath in the hurt in her roommate’s voice. She didn’t deserve the way she was treating her. _

_ “I’m really sorry, Nessa. I don’t know what came over me. Please don’t hate me. I-I’m not even going to excuse myself. I’m so confused. This isn’t me.” And with tears in her eyes, she left for her room. _

Vanessa had forgiven her behavior after a few days and even though she had expressed how confused she also was with what had just happened, she cared so much about Brooke and couldn’t stay mad at her.

Brooke tried to compensate with sweet behavior that brought smiles to Vanessa’s face. Everything she was doing for the younger girl didn’t seem enough to make her feel better about what she had done but every smile she brought to Nessa’s face made her heart jump every time.

It wasn’t until a few weeks after that her heart would fall again.

_ “You’re going somewhere?” she asked as she looked over from the couch at Vanessa putting a jacket on. _

_ “Yeah.” Vanessa gave her a small smile. “I’m going out!” _

_ Oh. _

_ “With ah, with Kameron?” _

_ “No, it’s this guy I’ve met in dance class from college. His name is Jason. He’s pretty good at photography and invited me to go out and take some photos.” _

_ Brooke felt the familiar pain in her chest and the confusion of a few weeks ago got worse. This also didn’t feel right. For some reason, she felt as if she wanted to ask if this as more than just a friendship even though she knew every well that Vanessa was a lesbian and that even if she was bi, she could have male friends. _

_ Besides what did it matter if Vanessa was interested in someone. Why would she feel so bothered about it? _

_ “Oh, ok. Enjoy your night out.” _

_ “Will do!” _

Brooke was currently sitting on the couch with her mind finally calm, even if her body was tense from all the anxiety she was currently feeling. She was waiting for Vanessa to come back home so they could finally have had the talk they should have weeks ago.

She heard the door open and Nessa walked in looking really tired. She looked as beautiful as ever but the sad look on her face worried her. Was this not the right time to tell her about this?

“Oh, you’re still awake?” She questioned once she saw her still sitting on the couch.

“Yeah, I wanted to hear how it went.”

“You have never been curious about how my dates go.” she seemed conflicted with pain written all over her face. “Is this because it was a hang out with a guy since we met? Did it look more serious because it’s a guy? Because you know very well how I feel.”

Fuck, she felt guilty. She really didn’t want Vanessa to ever think that low of her, even though her actions in the past totally explained why she probably thought that. “Okay, I deserve it that but god, no! I just… I just wanted to know because I care about you, I want to support you and listen to you.” It wasn’t the full truth but Brooke would only tell her when it felt right.

It was Vanessa’s turn to feel guilty as she gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. I-I know I shouldn’t think that low of you. I know you’re not like that, even after your little attack. I had a rough night.”

Brooke looked at her, showing her that she was free to continue.

“The night was not that great… Aquaria, the girl I dated with like two years ago, was also there even though I had no idea she was coming. And it was just awkward even know Jason was a whole sweetheart plus he had no idea about this. It was just tough seeing her again. I cared for her as a friend after the break-up and we barely even talk now.” She gave her a sad look and Brooke wanted to have a talk with everyone who had ever hurt this woman. Including herself. “I guess I really have bad luck in love. How can I even go on a date with someone and never take another off my head and have it be at least enjoyable.”

This was all her fault and Brooke had no idea what to do with this guilt other than apologize.“I’m really sorry if things with Kameron didn't work out because of me, Nessa. I wish I hadn’t done that whole drama scene.”

“Things with Kameron didn't work out because she knew I was falling for someone else.”

Before Vanessa had a chance to tell her anything further, Brooke stopped her. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't listen to the other talk about being in love with another person. Not when she was sitting across the couch looking at her like that. Not until she knew how she felt.

“Nessa, please listen to me and talk once I’m over.” She was shaking but she knew this was the right time to tell her. “I don't want you to kiss any girls.”

“Uhm, Brooke… I thought me liking girls wasn't a problem… why are you bring this up again-”

“Please listen. I don't want you to kiss girls,” she looked up at Vanessa and she felt a little bit more confident when she saw her staring back. Only looking at her. “and I don't want you to kiss boys.”

“Oh.” It was all Vanessa could really say, as she felt even more confused than before. “Okay?…”

Brooke took a step towards her.

“I don't like you kissing other girls...." She could hear her voice shaking. Her eyes went straight to the ground. "Because I want to be kissing you."   


The room was silent but somehow the tension around them had chanced to something different.

“If that's how you really feel…” Vanessa finally said as she grabbed her chin up and bringing back the eye contact. “then do it.”

Brooke stared at Vanessa for what felt like an eternity. Her heart was jumping and she was feeling dizzy.

“Goddamnit. Just kiss me, Brooke!”

She grabbed Vanessa by her arm and pressed their bodies together, taking her chin up as the smaller girl had done. She looked from Vanessa’s eyes to her lips, to her eyes again. And kissed her.

Vanessa wrapped her arms around Brooke’s neck as the other girl brought her closer as she put her arms around her waist.

“This was so much better than I thought it would be,” Vanessa admitted, body still close to Brooke’s.

“You thought about us?”

“Yeah. It was the reason Kameron and I broke up. She told me she couldn't date a girl that was in love with her “straight” roommate.” She giggled and Brooke’s whole face got brighter. “I didn't want to believe her but after a while, I realized she was right. That day, when you kicked her out, she was only here to be supportive because I felt sad over the thought that I would never date you and that a guy would.”

“So that’s why you guys didn’t try it out even though I didn’t seem to be supportive?”

“I couldn’t date someone while I had you running in my mind as a full-time job.” Vanessa looked at her and Brooke could tell she was nervous. Maybe as nervous as her. “You’re good at it Mami. You should think about that career path.”

She laughed and brought their lips together again. “Please don't get me out of your mind.”

“I won't…” she paused. “In one condition…”

“Everything.”

“Kiss me.”

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I love every time I read this AU with other ships so I had to write this! I hope you liked it and comments and kudos are super appreciated! <3 You can find me as @hytesrkive on twitter and instagram + @amourkive on tumblr (not really a fan account but ya know!)


End file.
